


Grape Expectations

by Captainplanet23



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra in Love (She-Ra), Adventureinaustralia, Australia, Australian Slang, Best friend squad in space, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lesbians in Space, Multi, She-ra post season 5 canon divergent, She-ragoestoearth, bogan fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainplanet23/pseuds/Captainplanet23
Summary: The Best Friend Squad are on their quest to return magic to the universe. But they take a wrong turn and end up on Earth. Wholesome shenanigans ensue when they befriend some local Aussie bogans.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a distraction during work but I fell in love with the story and the goofy humans. 
> 
> It'll be a few chapters long, of mostly wholesome fun and fluff. 
> 
> I'll be putting up the rest of the chapters one by one, but should be finished pretty quick. 
> 
> Hopefully everyone enjoys reading this as much as I did writing it.

They looked out the expansive ship windows at the approaching planet.

'Are we sure this our next stop?' Glimmer asked. 'It doesn't look very victim of a vicious world-crushing intergalatic egomanic.'

'Judging from my readings, this is the right planet,' Entrapta replied, not consulting her readings at all. Her nose was pressed hard against the window, eyes wide in awe as Bow guided them slowly through fields of satellites and debris.

'Huh, this one's only got one moon,' Catra said absentmindedly, stretching from her position in Adora's lap.

They sat in silence, gazing at the planet as it grew in size.

'This is going to be a big job,' Adora whispered, swallowing her nerves. They'd been to many planets now, but none this big.

'Wonder what damage Prime did here?'

'And possibly The First Ones too'

Bow adjusted in his seat. 'Take your places everyone, we're going down.'

__________

Darla lightly touched down on a open patch of grass, surrounded by tall white trunked trees, and yellow flowered shrubs.

Five suited figures stepped off the ship's walkway, tentatively feeling the ground with their feet.

'The air seems safe to breathe, very similar to Etheria.'

Entrapta threw her helmet back towards the ship, furiously typing on her touch pad.

The others slowly took their helmets off, taking in the new sights and smells wafting on the slight breeze, moving further away from their ship.

Catra sneezed.

They discarded their helmets and pushed further into the trees. 

'This place feels weird,' Glimmer muttered scrunching up her nose. 'Can you feel it Adora? It's like an absolute absence of magic.'

Before Adora could reply, a crack cut through the sky, followed quickly by a strange outburst.

'Fuck sake, missed the fucker again. Piece of shit, never aimed straight.'

'Lifeforms?' Bow whispered, as the team drew their weapons.

Adora gripped her sword tightly as she held it high above her head.

'For the honour of gre...'

'G’day, what's goin’ on?'  
'How ya goin’?'

Two nearly identical scruffily bearded men stepped out from behind a stand of trees. They both were kitted out in dirty red flannel shirts, stained torn jeans and scuffed beige work boots, the only difference was one wore a wide-brim, worn leather hat.

'Who are you? Where are we, what planet is this?' Glimmer retorted aggressively.

'Fair dinkum mate, I'm Daz, this is Simmo. Or Dale and Simon if you feel fancy. Planet? We're in Yarra Glen... Victoria... Australia... um, planet Earth. You lot a bit lost?'

The Etherians all squinted struggling to make out the words hidden within the nasally voice.

Bow stepped forward, arm outstretched for a handshake. 'I'm Bow, this is Adora, Glimmer, Catra, and Entrapta.'

The one identified as Dale spoke again. 'Sorry mate, we stopped the whole hand shaking thing after the whole ya know... But hey, nice to meet you all the same.' He slapped his hand on Bow's back.

The other man took a small step towards Catra, confusion and concern written across his face. 'Oi, you one of those fuckin' furries?' He eyed her tail that had begun to whip back and forth. 

Catra scowled, 'No, I'm a magicat.'

'Oh right, nice. Jay from the pub is into all that magic, DND shit too. Sick.'

The men both breathed a brief sigh of relief, wouldn’t have been the first time they’d dealt with people using their land for unusal activites.

'We better get you back to the winery, lucky we didn't hit you when shooting for deer.' Daz went to turn and smacked straight into Entrapta. Her hair snaked gently around the gun in his hands.

'What is it?'

'A rifle, mate.'

'Fascinating, primative. It's a weapon, are you at war?' She looked up, eyes wide with curiousity.

Glimmer, Adora, and Bow all stiffened, Adora's hand twitching in anticipation.

'Nah mate, we were shooting the fuckin' pest deer that keep fuckin’ our vines.' Daz shifted his rifle away from Entrapta's encroaching hair.

'Where you lot from again?' Simmo said, now warily eyeing Entrapta.

'Etheria.'

The men looked at each other knowingly.

'Ah Europeans, nice.'

Simon took a step back in an effort to give a bristling Catra more space, knocking square into a surprise Entrapta.

'Are you clones?' she asked roughly, prodding the man with the ends of her hair.

'Nah mate, we're twins... uh, brothers,' Simon replied, a quizzical and concerned look plastered across his sun-tanned face, with a subtle yet panicked gesture to his brother.

'Ah I see. Would you agree to participate in some scientific experiments?'

'We better get you back,' Dale said hurriedly, arm finding it's way around Bow's shoulders again. He began to guide the young man away.

Bow turned to the others, worry flashing in his eyes as he chuckled nervously.

'What is happening?' whispered Adora in utter shock.

Catra sighed hard. 'Why is nothing straight forward with you guys? “Go bring magic back to the universe,” they said. “It'll be fun,” they said.'

She stalked off after the others, dragging Adora's still-shocked form behind her.

_____________________

The men lead the troupe into an open paddock and towards a blue mud-splattered vehicle.

'Yeah just jump in, you can ride in the back with me, champ,' Simon said, pulling Bow towards the open tray on the back of the vehicle, a wide grin on his face. 

'She ain't roadworthy, but she does alright fanging around the back paddocks.'

Bow's face was now a permanent mask of confusion and worry as the older man helped him up and around the assortment of hunting gear and animal traps.

Meanwhile, Dale opened the car doors, ushering the girls in.

Entrapta had already taken the front seat, humming excitedly into her recorder as her hands and hair fiddled with the radio console.

'HEY! Back off!' Catra snapped as Dale tentatively reached over Adora's waist, his hand hovering near her hip.

'Sorry, just need to buckle up for safety. Didn't mean anything by it, your girlfriend's safe.' He gently shook the seatbelt clip.

The two girls exchanged glances.

'You are together, right?' Dale continued, unsure if he'd been too presumptuous.  
'Like it's chill, my sister's a lesbian too.'

Offended at this unknown word, Catra huffed aggressively. Adora placed her hand gently on her knee with calming effect, and asked, 'What's that?'

'Oh, means she's into chicks,' Dale replied, like that explained everything.

'Just be careful though; Some people aren't on board with it, to put it nicely.'

'Why not?' Catra asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.

'Some people don't like those different from them, I guess.'

Catra and Adora exchange looks again, and in unison uttered the same name.

'Prime.'

Dale shrugged casually. 'Sure... I've not seen that Stars wars yet but.'

Dale settled into the driver's seat, shifting to speak to Entrapta. ‘Speaking of gays, you should meet JC. They’re a robotics engineer and something to do with physics maybe, big on the science shit.’ 

He reached out his window and gave the roof a brief knock. A solid tap back signalled they were good to go. 

The ute wound its way through the back paddocks, around giant hay bales and unimpressed cows, until it slipped through a gate onto a well-worn dirt road lined with thick scrub.

A heavy silence fell over the car, the hum of the engine and Entrapta's mumbling the only sounds.

'Adora!'

Glimmer's harsh whisper fractured the air.

'This feels wrong. They don't know Etheria, they don't know Prime. I worried we're in trouble. I think the best course of action is to act like we belong on this planet, not be too conspicuous. Which means...' She took a deep breath in. 'You can't talk, this can't be like last time.'

Adora frowned and opened her mouth in protest then shrugged. Glimmer was right, as nice as these people seemed, they weren't mild-mannered Etherian historians or her friend's parents, any slip up could get them all killed.

Catra gently squeezed the hand still resting on her knee, and gave Adora a reassuring smile that seemed to say, we've faced harder challenges and we're in this together.

Their touching moment was shattered by the slamming of the brakes and another loud outburst of profanity from their driver.

The girls all looked up out the window and Adora's eyes widened in awe. She unclipped her belt and uncermoniously scrambled over Catra ending up in Glimmer's lap, her faced pressed hard against the glass.

'What is that?' Her voice was rich with unadulterated excitement.

'A suicidal fuckin’ dickhead is what. You right, Simmo?'

'Nah yeah, mate. All good.'

'It's a kangaroo.'

'It's so majestic.' Adora's eyes twinkled as she wiped the fogged up glass to get a better look. The kangaroo stared back, casually leaning back and scratching its front before lazily hopping back across the track. 

'Can I touch it? Can I ride it? Ooh, I wonder if I can give it wings and make it talk?'

Catra and Glimmer both groaned, the thought of another Swiftwind was too much to take right now.

Deep confusion clouded Dale's features for a split second before he laughed loudly.

'Don't know about that last thing, but I wouldn't try to ride that fella unless you want your guts ripped out. If you're hanging around for few days, there's somewhere we could take you, be able to pat them there.'

Adora stared at the head rest in front of her, face split with a giant lop sided grin.

'That would be amazing!' she squealed, nearly collecting the other two back seat occupants square in the face with her excited flailing.

Glimmer hissed as Adora crawled back to her seat. 'A few days? This is meant to be a short mission, and under the radar.'

Adora shrugged again as she fiddled with her seatbelt, now blushing sheepishly at her outburst.

The car desended back into silence as Dale drove them to the top of the hill.

Rows and rows of orange and red leaved vines came into view as they crested the hill, the light breeze tossing falling leaves softly in the air.

A large two storey, weathered red stone building sat nestled among imposing trees. Large full length windows looked out over the vines, and a second storey balcony was home to a picturesque view of the rolling hills and pockets of bush in the valley below.

As the road turned from dirt to gravel Dale pulled the car over, parking it neatly next to another hay bale.

'Here we go.'

Simon opened Glimmer's door and held out his hand. She rudely pushed his hand away mumbling about being queen and not needing men’s help before aggressively prodding and poking Bow to ensure he was unharmed.

'It's okay Glimmer, I'm fine. I had my seatbeat on.' He paused in thought. 'We should think about getting some for Darla.'

Adora and Catra had already bundled out of the back seat, the latter stretched lazily over a giant oak barrel as Adora stared dopily at a mob of kangaroos on the next ridge.

'Let's get you back on your tour!' Dale exclaimed, clapping his hands together cheerfully.

Simon tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him to the side.

'There's no other tour today, only one was first thing.'

Their hushed voices carried to the oak barrel, causing Catra's ears to twitch. She lay sleepily in the sun, eyes closed and half listening to the strange words drifting in the air.

'...coppers?'  
'No, you muppet...'  
'...need help, slasher's cooked.'  
‘Bloody hell...’  
'...fair call, she'll be right.'

She chuckled lightly and absentmindedly called out.

'You two speak the strangest Etherian I've ever heard.'

Her eyes shot open at a sudden revelation.

'How do you even speak Etherian?'

Glimmer threw daggers her way.

Matching bemused looks settled on the men's faces.

'We're not, we’re speaking English,' they spoke in unison.

'Well mostly.' Simon snickered at his joke. 'And I speak a bit of French.'

Glimmer's attention turned from Catra to the Australians, suspicion clouding her features.

'How can we understand you then?'

'I can explain that!' Entrapta poked her head out from under the ute, oil smudged on her left cheek, where she’d clearly been tinkering. 

‘I installed some new tech into Darla to interface with our BRAINS, to translate any language we come across. Didn’t want a repeat of that last planet with the lizard-men. Although it might need some more work, there are still foreign words.’ 

Halfway through Entrapta’s explanation, Glimmer had hurried to Dale’s side, hand gripped hard on his elbow, forcing his back to the animated purple-haired woman. 

‘So, a tour you said. That sounds really great,’ she said with a forced enthusiasm she used to only use when trying to convince her mum that everything was fine. She erratically gestured to Bow to follow suit. He mimicked her positon with the other twin, giving him a warm smile. 

‘You mentioned harmonica? That sounds cool!’

As they guided the men away, Glimmer shot a warning glare over her shoulder, teeth gritted. 

‘Tour time, let’s go!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A winery tour and a football game

Dale stopped in front of two huge wooden doors. A large, artistically-rusted metal sign hung above them, with the winery named etched into it. 

Standing with arms outstretched, pride emanating from every pore, and his mouth in a broad smile, he began his spiel. 

‘WELCOME TO GRAPE EXPECTATIONS!’ He paused expectantly for the usual sniggers and groans, but he was only met with blank stares. 

‘Umm, so our mum started this winery about 25 years ago, and we all had great expectations for it. And you know, wine is made from grapes so....’

Bow burst out laughing, struggling to talk as he attempted to get his breathing under control. 

‘It’s a pun!’ He wiped the tears from his eyes. Upon realising the others weren’t laughing with him, he shrugged apologetically at the twins. 

‘Sorry, they don’t speak dad.... or in this case, mum?’ 

Dale waved off his apology. ‘No worries, mate. Glad you appreciated it. So as I was saying, welcome to Grape Expectations. Our mum started this place twenty-five years ago, when we were just little tackers. She ran this place up until she passed away when we were seventeen. Our brother took care of it until we turned eighteen, then we took it in turns while I got my business management diploma.’ 

‘And I got my mechanical engineering degree,’ Simon cut in as he pushed open the doors and ushered everyone inside. 

They stepped onto dark wooden floor boards, the white walls giving way to an exposed beam ceiling. Five-year-old versions of the twins grinned down from the wall, flanked by a smiling woman and an unhappy looking man in a tarnished frame. The photos progressed as the boys aged, the man from the first replaced by a girl a little younger than the twins. 

‘Who’s this girl? She doesn’t share any familial characteristics with this woman?’ Entrapta questioned, peering intently at one photo. 

‘Uh... Um, that’s not normally included in the tour but sure, that’s our sister, Stace. Um well, our old man-’ Simon pointed at the gruff man in the first picture. ‘-he was a bit of a tyrant, threw his weight around, you know.’ He threw a couple of soft jabs at his brother to emphasise his point. Catra and Adora nodded fervently, reaching for each other in the brief flash of memories. 

‘Basically, he cheated on our mum when we were about four-ish, got his new girlfriend fuckin’ pregnant. Then, a year in he decided he didn’t want to be a double family man and the girl didn’t want her kid anymore. So Dad dropped her off at Mum’s place and, long story short, we got a little sister.’ Simon shrugged nonchalantly. ‘Parents of the fucking year, hey. Best thing he did for us was leave. But anyway, we’re here to talk wine, so let’s go.’ 

He pushed open another set of doors, the midday sun streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows over-looking the valley. Dale skipped behind the large corrugated iron bar and slapped a couple of bottles down on the varnished wooden top. 

‘This is what we make, so now we’ll show you where the magic happens!’ 

Glimmer perked up at the mention. ‘Magic? You do have magic here?’ 

‘Bloody oath we do!’ Dale grinned, gesturing out the window. He pointed out to some large sheds. ‘That’s where we turn water into wine!’ 

\---------------

Adora attempted to adjust her spacesuit, the sweat running between her shoulder blades as they crunched along the yellowing grass. Entrapta was skipping ahead, talking Simon’s ear off about potential upgrades to the ute. Glimmer and Bow were a few steps behind them, twitching with excitement, all pretense of belonging gone. 

Catra sneezed twice. 

She wished desperately Melog hadn’t chosen this trip to take some time for themself. Not that Catra could blame them, spending thousands of years alone to then be surrounded constantly by people. Plus dealing with Catra and all her emotions would be rough, but still. 

Adora’s attention wandered back to the mob of kangaroos nearby, until her focus was dragged by a blur of fluff tearing towards them and Catra’s piercing squeal. 

‘WHAT IS THAT?!’ 

Catra had leapt onto Adora’s shoulders, clinging tightly to whatever material she could get her claws into. All the hair on her tail puffed up and it thrashed wildly. 

‘Oh shit mate, sorry. Forgot about the old boy. That’s just Dusty, he’s a good boy, aren’t you mate?’ Dale laughed, ruffling Dusty’s ears as the dog leapt around Adora, tongue lolling happily from his mouth. 

Simon called Dusty back so Catra could disentangle herself from Adora. She stood peeking over the blonde’s shoulder suspiciously. 

‘What is a Dusty?’ she hissed, eyes narrowed and ears flat against her head. 

Dale and Simon chuckled at Catra’s discomfort and confusion. 

‘He’s an Aussie shepherd cattle dog cross. We’re sorry for him, thought he was somewhere else. He’s a friendly boy’ 

Dusty trotted over behind Catra, delicately sniffing her balled up fist, he gave her a tentative lick, causing her to squeal again. 

‘Hmph, dog....’ 

The dog led them inside the shed to continue the tour.

‘So we’ve just harvested a bunch of grapes, hand picked this time, because the fuckin’ harvester is cactus. Then we chuck ‘em in the crusher to de-stem, then depending on whether it’s a white or red grape, it goes into the press or vat.’ 

Simon continued to talk, walking past various machinery, going into far more specific detail than any of them, aside from Entrapta, would ever care to know. 

Several minutes later, they had made their way through every stage of wine making, and were squinting into the sun. 

‘Not to be rude, but I didn’t see any magic?’ Glimmer asked with a slight frown on her face. 

‘What?’ Dale feigned outraged. ‘You can’t see how this-’ he pulled out a grape from his front pocket, ‘-turning into a crisp cab sav is fuckin’ magic, I feel bad for you, mate.’ 

‘Just wait till you taste it!’ He clapped his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder and laughed again. 

They began to wander back to the tasting room, when Entrapta called out from behind the shed. 

‘What’s this space used for?’ She pointed towards an empty paddock.

‘Nothing, just hay bales usually.’

‘PERFECT!’ She whistled twice. Several seconds later, there was a slight shift in the air and a large depression in the short paddock grass. 

‘Hi Darla!’ Entrapta waved at the seemingly empty space. 

‘Great idea, Entrapta!’ Bow exclaimed, smiling widely. 

‘So, umm cool, that’s the tour over. We’re off for the day, so we can drop you all off at your accommodation. Where are you staying?’

‘In Darla!’ Entrapta replied, pointing at the empty space again. 

‘Riiightt....’ Dale exchanged glances with his brother. Simon nodded in silent understanding.

‘So, you’re a weird lot, but we like you, and I’m guessing you don’t have much cash on you, so how’s about a deal. We have a couple of spare rooms upstairs and we need a hand around the place, so we’ll let you crash here if you give us a hand?’ 

The best friend squad exchanged looks. A real bed for a night or two would certainly be a nice change to Darla's sleeping arrangements, and they were supposed to be here on a mission.

Adora raised her eyebrows in question at Glimmer, who nodded briefy. 

‘Deal.’ 

‘Fuck yeah! Now, we’re heading to watch Stace play footy in an hour, and all Aussie tourists definitely need to experience a footy game, even if it is an amateur game. So, want to tag along?’

‘Do you have other clothes, though? Not sure ‘spacesuit chic’ or whatever really blends.’ 

\---------------------------------------- 

Adora stood in front of a small brick building over looking a muddy oval, fiddling with the strings on the over sized red hoodie Simon had leant her. It matched the one Catra was currently swimming in. Bow had been so excited at their matching outfits, he’d made a note to make matching best friend squad outfits when they returned home. 

‘GUYS! You’ve got to meet Stace’ Simon weaved his way through the small crowd around them, followed by a tall brunette in a bright blue polo shirt. 

‘G’day’ Stacey held out her fist to which the group all awkwardly bumped with theirs. 

‘How’s it going, nice to meet you all’ 

Bow stepped forward enthusiastically, grabbing Stacey in a big hug. ‘It’s great to meet you too, I’m Bow, this is Glimmer, Adora, Catra and Entrapta, I’m so excited to watch this game!’

‘I’m fuckin’ stoked you all came, the girls love having the support, and I’ve been told this is your first footy match, so I’ve got JC to grab you some classic footy grub too’ 

Catra rolled her eyes and huffed in an attempt to hide her social discomfort, ‘What kind of name is JC, it’s just a couple of letters, it’s not a real name ’ 

‘It stands for just in case’ A figure appeared next to Stacey, hidden behind a teetering stack of Mrs Macs pies. ‘I’m apparently always incredibly prepared for anything’ the monotone voice continued. ‘It’s a dumb nickname that’s stuck. Otherwise my name’s Blair’ 

Catra took the pie offered to her, mumbling an apology to the ground.

Entrapta pushed past Catra, a slightly crazed smile on her face. 

‘You’re the robotics eningeer and physicist? Can I tell you some of my recent finding, my lab partner is busy on Beast Island and couldn’t come with us this trip and I would so like a second opinion’ 

‘Sure thing, we can chat during the game’ 

JC caught Stacey’s eye and shrugged ‘What? You know I’m only here for moral support’

Stacey gave her partner a soft smile. ‘I’ve got to finish warming up, if you guys want Dale’s got some more supporter gear if you want to wear it? Anyway enjoy, and wish us luck’ 

She jogged off, passing Dale as she entered the building. He had an armful of blue clothing. He haphazardly threw something at each Etherian. 

‘Ooh I get a hat!’ Bow squealed with excitement, quickly jamming the beanie on his head. 

They followed the twins and JC down to a long metal bench just in front of the oval fence, the best friend squad sandwiched between the two boys and Entrapta’s never ending ramble to her new friend. 

A strange ripping sound and new smell hit Adora’s senses, cutting through the tension in her chest. The buttery rich meat driven scent invaded her nose making her mouth water, she followed it to look up and see Dale basically inhaling his pie, pastry shards covering his shirt. 

She looked down at the plastic encased pie in her hand and copied Dale, shoving as much in her face as she could manage, only to spit it out a second later at the unpleasant taste and texture. Adora lent over Glimmer and tapped Dale on the shoulder. 

‘Um I think there’s something wrong with my food.’ 

Dale glanced over at the squashed and oozing mess Adora was holding, noting the bite marks in the plastic and let out a barked laugh. 

‘Ha mate, you’re supposed to take the plastic off first you dag. Oi Simmo, chuck us your pie, Adora’s fucked hers.’ 

One pie swap later and Adora was tentatively peeling back the plastic wrapping. She breathed in deep and shoved the contents into her mouth. 

A low gutteral moan sounded from her throat. Catra turned to see Adora, eyes closed, a lop sided smile plastered across her crumb covered face. 

Catra rolled her eyes and wiped the drips of gravy from Adora’s chin and cheek.   
‘You dork.’ 

Adora still grinning, wiped the back of her hand across her face and looked across questioningly at Glimmer. Glimmer sighed and handed over her pie. 

‘Thanks’ The mumbled response caused more pastry to tumble down her front.  
‘This is such a great day!’ 

‘Might be about to get a whole lot worse, horde scum’ Glimmer said quietly.   
She jerked her head back towards the building at the 20 something women in red and black running onto the field to a cheers and applause from half the crowd. 

‘Scum?’ Dale scoffed. ‘Bit rough, we’re actually on pretty good terms with this lot. Now Powelltown...’ 

‘Shit, realise we didn’t explain any of this’ Simon interjected. ‘We’re in the blue, Warburton-poweltown, Go Team! Opposition, Yarra Glen, is in the red and navy. They’ve got to kick the ball between the two big sticks to score a goal, worth six points. Whoever’s got the most points wins, and we want it to be the blue team’ He loosely waved his scarf in the air. ‘You’ll pick it up, just don’t ask for a full rule run down, or we’ll be here all night.’ 

Seconds later Stacey ran out followed by her teammates, wearing a similar shorts and singlets but in blue and white. A man in green, the words umpire printed on his back, walked out onto the field behind them. 

The two teams took their respective positions, tension thick in the air. A wailing siren cut through the air and the game began. 

The three girls sat enthralled as the ball went from end to end and bodies crashed ferociously into each other. Bow cheered on every play for both teams, enthusiastically waving Glimmer’s scarf at every possible moment. 

The time seemed to fly by and soon it was half way through the final quarter, with only a couple of points between the teams. 

The ball was kicked high to Warburton’s 50m arc. An mark attempt by Warburton’s half forward was spoiled an opposition elbow visibly hitting her in the back of the head. She fell forward and looked expectantly at the umpire as the ball disappeared to the other end of the ground. 

When no whistle came the twins jumped to their feet. 

‘Hey Brucey, you forget your glasses today? How’d you miss that free, you muppet!’

‘Fucking disgraceful’ 

Seconds later the siren sounded to end the game, Warburton finishing 3 points in front to win the game. 

‘That was INCREDIBLE!’ Adora shouted. ‘Can we play?’ She grabbed Catra’s shoulders and pressed their noses together. ‘I really want to play!’

Stacey ran over to the fence and leant over, planting a celebratory kiss on JC’s cheek. ‘Should come along to training Monday, can run you through a few skills.’ 

Adora’s eyes lit up, turning and silently pleading to Glimmer for permission to stay until whenever ‘Monday’ was. Glimmer groaned and nodded, then a smile crept across her face at Adora’s happiness. 

Stacey slapped a hand to Glimmer’s shoulder. ‘ I can see you’re keen too. Should all come have a kick.’ She pushed off the fence and began back to her teammates. She turned and jogged backwards pointing at each of them as she spoke. 

‘Pub, karaoke, tomorrow night? See youse there’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What shenanigans will they get up to next? 
> 
> Hope who ever is reading it is enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Really appreciate anyone who's read it, any story suggests are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for fun human things the crew would love, chuck them in the comments or any other comments would be most appreciated.


End file.
